


The Storyteller

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Pansy finds out aboout Ron's life now.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Pansy finished the last of the notations on the parchments she had been going over. She loved her new job. It was her responsibility to read through new books and edit the grammar, spelling, format, sometimes make notes on the storyline if the writer had missed even the smallest detail. 

She had developed good friendships with the authors she worked with and her job allowed her to read the greatest novels before they were printed. She had many signed copies at home that she had been given as gifts from the writers. 

This latest author she was dealing with had chosen to write under a pseudonym and was known only as ‘The Storyteller’. While she had yet to read his published books, she was riveted by the one she was assigned. Whoever ‘The Storyteller’ was, the story was phenomenal in its visions. 

The author wove together a story of love, between two men. A story of denial, and then acceptance and then pride. This made it either a gay man or a woman in Pansy’s eyes. Straight men rarely understood that type of love. 

The letters they traded back and forth were very friendly. When the final stage of the process were near, she made appointments to meet with the authors directly, to finish details before sending their finished manuscripts to the publisher. She never sent off a project without the final word from the writer, it was after all, their work. This particular author was a new one, handed to her when the previous editor retired. 

She had just received a letter from the writer giving her the location to apparate to so they could meet. She gathered up the parchments and closed her office up, she wouldn’t be returning after the meeting. She would stay in a guest room for the weekend. 

Taking the note in her hand, her bag shouldered, she focused on the location the letter indicated and apparated. She appeared in the clearing under a large tree. The cool air flew through her hair and she looked around until she saw the house. 

It was a cozy little cottage on the edge of a wooded clearing. Very rustic and lived in but well cared for and maintained. She soon found out why. There was a house elf outside looking at her and house elves were very meticulous in the care of their families homes. She smiled and approached the small creature. 

“Hello, you is the book witch?” Pansy could tell from the eyes and the high pitch voice it was a girl. 

“Yes, I am. I’m expected I believe?” She said. 

“Yes, master is waiting.” She followed the elf into the house. A wizard wrote the book, she thought. She entered and was guided to a seat. “Master will be here in a moment, please sit. Would miss like a drink?” 

“No thank you. I’ll be fine.” She pulled the parchments from her bag and set them on the coffee table in front of her. She had edits on grammar and phrasing to go over but for the most part the book was ready. 

“Hello.” She looked up and to her shock, she recognized the face. 

“Ron Weasley?” She said smiling. 

“Yes.” He asked. “Did you find the cottage alright?” 

“Yes I did, thank you.” He stepped forward and Pansy noticed he was using his wand, which had an extended length of magic from it’s tip, to guide himself across the room. He was blind.

“I’m sorry Ron I didn’t realize…..”

“It’s alright,” he said smiling, “not many people know.” He reached out and touched a nearby chair, easing into it. “I would have let you know earlier but I’ve lived a quiet life here.”

“I understand,” she said, “but is my staying here causing a break in routine?”

“No, don’t worry about that. The house elf is very efficient.”

“Well I must say I’m a bit surprised this was written by you.” She admitted. 

“Why do you say that?” He said, taking the glass the house elf brought to him. 

“Well normally gay stories are written by either gay men or women,” she grinned, “unless you have changed in even more ways Ron?” She teased. 

He chuckled. “No I’m not gay. The story was inspired by an old friend. He was hiding the way the characters are, but his mother didn’t want him to come out, saying that he’d be ridiculed and attacked. She wanted him to hide and envisioned a horrible life if everyone knew. That didn’t happen but in my story I told what it might have been like for two men to go through that kind of trouble.” 

“And the physical scenes? How did you come up with those?” She asked, very curious. 

“I asked him what was done and just romanced it up a bit, thinking of how I would be with a woman in an intimate situation. When he read it, he said it was very close to the actual thing.” 

“Remarkable,” she said, “you are a gifted writer. Why not use your own name?” she asked. 

“Then I would lose my privacy. Besides I dread thinking that I could end up like Gilderoy Lockhart.” 

Pansy laughed. “Well you aren’t claiming feats of daring that someone else had done. You are just telling stories.” 

“So was he.” Ron said joining her laughter. “So you enjoyed the story?” 

“Yes I did, although the ending made me cry. Why did he have to die?” 

“People die Pansy, life isn’t guaranteed. Beside I gave them a wonderful love to enjoy while they were together.” 

“Yes, you did,” she said, “but it still made me cry.” 

“I thought it might make some people cry.” He admitted. “But I couldn’t write it any differently. It had to end the way it did.” 

“I will never understand writers, but if you say so.” She said. 

“I’ll have Leeloo show you to the guest room.” The elf popped in and took her bag. She followed the little bouncing elf down the hall to a room, nicely decorated but with no personal touches. 

“Dinner will be ready in one hour Miss.” Pansy looked to the side and saw a bathroom. 

“Thank you.” She said, turning to pull out some clothes when the elf left. She had unpacked her personal items and took her overnight bag to the bathroom. When she emerged she froze and nearly swallowed her own heart. 

There was a lion in her room. Standing by the door was a huge lion, strong and robust with a glorious full mane and he was looking right at her. She slowly reached behind her and pulled her wand from her pocket, then aimed it at the animal and let out a blood curdling scream. 

The lion jumped but stayed where it was. The door was filled with Ron before she was done screaming. “What’s the matter?” He said into the room, bracing himself in the frame. 

“There’s a lion in my room!” She screamed. 

Ron let out a breathe. “That’s just Zeus.” He reached out a hand and the lion backed up until his silken mane touched Ron’s fingers. “This is my familiar.” 

“You have a lion for a familiar?” She said, still not dropping her wand. 

“Yes, Zeus here was just checking out who came into his home. He’s very smart and knew you weren’t a threat. He was just curious.” Ro explained.

“Well, now that he has satisfied his curiosity can you tell him to leave?” She said finally dropping her wand. 

Ron eased the lions head toward the door and gave his mane an affectionate ruffle. “You scared her mate, go on give her a minute alone.” 

“Thank you.” She said breathing in relief when the animal was gone. “He scared me when he crept in here.” 

“Don’t mind him, he’s a big pussy.” Ron said laughing then turned and left. 

“Hey Ron?” She said before he left.

“Yes?” He said turning slightly. 

“Why don’t any of these rooms have carpet?” She asked. “My feet will freeze in the morning.” She said. 

He chuckled. “The echoes on the floor let me know if a room is open or closed. Normally they all stay open when it’s just me, but when I have guests it comes in handy.” 

“I thought you just had a thing about hating to clean carpets.” She giggled. 

“Well I do, that’s another reason why I have a house elf. Normally I can clean myself with the help of my wand. But she likes to take charge of the cleaning.” 

“I thought as much.” She said. 

“Dinner will be ready soon, we can talk about the parchments then.” He said turning again. “Oh and wearing socks to bed will help with the cold floors.”

“Alright.” She called as he moved down the hall. She grabbed a set of jeans and a v neck tee then moved to the bathroom. “He has a lion,” she muttered to herself, “what a Gryffindor.”


	2. Two

  
Author's notes: Working and talking with Ron  


* * *

Dinner was fabulous, and pasta was one of her favorite dishes. She and Ron went over the parchments, since he had a lot of slang and even intentional misspellings she had a lot of details to go over. 

Ron gave her freedom to correct basic grammar, and when he had a certain intent, he made sure she knew. For the most part the manuscript was complete as far as the story went, but Pansy always liked to clear the changes she made to the content with the author. Ron seemed at ease with her notations and easily approved of most of them. They would take the rest of the weekend to make sure all were discussed, since he obviously couldn’t read them. 

“Ron,” she asked as they finished their wine, “how do you write these? Does your elf quill them for you?”

“No, I use a charmed quill. As I recite, it scripts the words on paper. I’m sure you noticed it tries to correct the common language and slang. It’s charmed to write my words and not much else. I didn’t want one that embellished my thoughts. News writers use those to make for good articles. Rita Skeeter is notorious for having one with her all the time” 

“I did notice that.” She said picking up her glass and standing when he did. “Do you need help to the front room?” She asked. 

“No, I have the layout of the house memorized. I can walk it without touching a thing.” He said, walking to his armchair and sitting down. 

“But when I first got here, your wand was charmed longer and you were using it to guide you.” She said sitting down in a chair opposite him. 

“I didn’t know if you had brought a large bag or anything so I made sure I didn’t step on it or trip over it.” He explained. 

“Oh.” She said looking at him. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just unusual, to be talking to you but your looking elsewhere. I guess I’m used to looking eye to eye. I’m sorry if that’s rude.”

“No it’s not rude. You were silent for a moment so I knew you must have been thinking something.” 

“How did it happen Ron?” She asked. 

“When Harry and I were chasing a dark wizard to his secret location I was pushed through a open door and fell into a terrarium. One of the plants was a form of cactus that secreted a poisonous sap when it’s habitat was invaded. It shot straight at my face.” 

“No?” she said. “Couldn’t Neville do anything? He’s an expert herbologist.” 

“He was able to do something. Thanks to his quick thinking, I didn’t have to have my eyeballs removed.” Ron said. 

“Yes, that would have been much worse.” She agreed. “You seem to have adjusted well though.” 

“Yes I have, thanks to Hermione.” He smiled. 

“What did she do?” Pansy asked. 

“She took legal action in my name against the dark wizard after he was taken into ministry custody. Since he was sentenced to Azkaban for life she managed to get me a sizable chunk of his estate. His legal fees were covered, then everything he own sold and I got the rest of the profits and the rest of his accounts.” Ron said. 

“Wow, that’s how you are able to write on your own schedule.” She said. 

“Yes. I write when I want to and only submit something when I have an idea, that way I’m not forced to write when I have no inspiration.” 

“Well that’s good.” 

“Yes, Hermione made sure that since my life had changed that I would have the leisure to live it in comfort.” 

“I have to ask? She said, she said with a chuckle.

“Ask what?” 

“How did you end up with a lion?” She asked. Right on cue Zeus walked in and planted his body on Ron’s feet. 

“I found him about four months before the accident. Zeus here was tied to a tree and abandoned when he was just a cub. The mane was just beginning to form. I untied him and fed him what I had, giving him my water then kept him for awhile to make sure he had healed. I tried to release him but he wouldn’t go, he just followed me when I walked away. He’s been with me ever since. On the rare occasions I venture out into public he goes with me and acts as a guide.” 

“Nobody says anything?” She asked. 

“Not that I can see.” He said. 

“Funny Ron.” She said taking a sip of her drink.

“Well it’s true, nobody has said anything to me about him. He stays with me, makes sure I don’t get hurt and if they makes faces it’s not like I can see them.” 

“True.” She said. She looked down at the animal. “I guess he’s peaceful enough. I’m off to bed now, do you think you can ask him to stay out of my room?” She said standing. 

“You just did, he can understand us.” Ron said, running his foot along the animal’s thick back. “I’ll reinstate the point though. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Ron.” 

 

The next morning was spent going over more parchments, they were more then halfway through and making good time. It was almost lunch time when Ron decided they needed a break. “How about we take lunch outside?”

“That sounds great.” She said. Pansy always did love a picnic. “Do you have a spot you like to go to?” She asked. 

“Yes, I do in fact.” He summoned his house elf and asked her to prepare a basket for them. In no time at all, Zeus was ready to lead them outside. 

“He knows where to go?” She asked. 

“Yes, we go there all the time.” Ron lengthened his wand and opened the door. Pansy held the basket and watched as Ron gripped Zeus’s mane and moved with trust as the big cat walked. “Hey Ron, if Zeus is guiding you why do you need the wand?” 

Ron smiled. Her curiosity and innocent questions were so adorable to him. “The wand lets me know how uneven the ground is or if there is a hole or a hill dug by an animal.” 

“I never would have thought of that.” She said. “You really had to learn to relive your life haven’t you?”

“In a way. Everything in my house has to be just so, and I value Leeloo more then anything. Even without her I know how to take care of myself though, but it’s nice having her.” 

“I can see that more and more.” Zeus stopped under a tree and planted his body in what looked like a very familiar spot. Pansy spread out the blanket and watched as Ron felt the ground and sat down. He tapped his wand to the basket and it shifted form, turning into a small table where fish and chips for two appeared along with two ever filling goblets. 

“Ron, this is just wonderful,” she said between bites, “my compliments to Leeloo.” 

Ron laughed. “Oh yes, I try to pay her but she won’t take it, and every time I mention clothes she starts crying. I think the one way to keep her happy is to keep needing her.” 

“I think your right. House elves like to be valued and needed by their families. But I have to admit, even if I didn’t need a house elf, I would be reluctant to give cooking like this up.” She said. Ron readily agreed. “So Ron, why do you come here? I mean it’s beautiful, don’t get me wrong but if you can’t see it, what’s the appeal?”

Ron smiled again. He loved the way she asked questions. She was curious and there was no trace of sarcasm, just genuine intrigue. “Close your eyes.” He told her. 

“What?” She asked. “What will that do?”

“Trust me. Close your eyes.” She complied. “What do you hear?”

“I hear….birds. I hear the brook. The rustle of trees.” She said. 

“Now what do you smell?” He asked. 

“Smell?” She said confused. 

“Go on, breathe in slowly and smell.” He said.

She breathed in deeply and thought. “The water mixed with soil, plants, and bark. Zeus! I can smell Zeus, he’s behind me.” 

Ron chuckled. “Yes he is. Now that you know what you smell, try to describe the smells. Start with the brook.”

She focused on the trickling water. “It smells clean, but not too clean. It has dirt from the ground and rocks from the bed, but it smells inviting. I can tell that’s it’s cool. It smells…..do I hear fish?”

“Yes, you do. Keep your eyes closed.” 

“I can smell them? It’s a clean fish smell!”

“Yes, because they’re not kept in tanks where the water has to be changed and cleaned, it’s free flowing.” 

“Ron, I can’t believe this.” She said laughing. 

“Keep going. Try something else. What do you smell?” 

“The plants in the air, there’s one that has berries in it, isn’t there?”

“Yes, a few feet behind Zeus, but their not edible to humans, the birds eat them though.” 

“I can smell tree bark and leaves, several types. The grass, healthy and thick grass. The air is filled with it.” 

“Now open your eyes.” He said. 

She took a moment to look around her. She was transfixed at what she saw. “Everything seems so much more vibrant.” 

“I can imagine it in my head, because something other then sight comes alive. When one sense is removed, the others are strengthened. Mine are finely tuned now because I can’t see it, but that doesn’t mean I can’t see it.” 

“I think I understand what you mean now. It is beautiful here but now I can see why.” 

Ron raised his face upward and breathed in deeply. “I still miss broom flying though.” 

“How about we go for a ride?” She said rising up on her knees. 

He looked over at her and grinned. “What are you talking about?” 

“Do you still have your broom?” She asked. 

“Yes. I do. Why?”

“Leeloo?” She called over her shoulder. The elf popped in between them. “Can you fetch your master’s broom for him please?” The elf vanished. 

“I can fly Ron. You took me on a picnic, I’ll take you on a broom ride.” He reached out and took his hand, bringing him to his feet. 

“You can fly with a passenger?” He said, laughing as he stood. 

“Yes I can, believe it or not. Millicent always had issues with flying so when we went out, big groups of us, she always flew with me. Don’t you want to?” 

“Yes. I want to.” The elf popped back with his broom in hand. Pansy had it ready and was mounted in no time. Ron slipped his wand in his pocket and reached out to her. She held out a hand and let him feel his way down her shoulder and back, finding the layout of the broom before he mounted behind her and held her waist. 

“Ready?” She called over her shoulder. 

“Yes.” He told her. She lifted off the ground and eased into a slow flight. She felt Ron behind her getting adjusted to being off the ground. “Everything alright?” She asked when his movements had eased. 

“Yes, go faster.” He said from behind her. 

She picked up speed and was soon whizzing through the air over the trees and along the ground, rising and falling, flying with a flock of birds. Ron’s joy was evident in the noise and shouts she heard from behind her. It made her smile that she had made him feel so much elation. 

She flew over the widest part of the river quickly then spun around and reversed, flying through the wake that the broom had picked up. Ron’s laughter behind her lifted her soul. She found Zeus lounging in the same spot they left him in. 

She touched down on the ground and Ron let his body fall on the grass as he laughed loudly. Pansy just smiled down at him. He was holding his stomach and had let his legs haphazardly fall open. After a moment he eased up and reached out a hand trying to find her. 

She grabbed his hand and found herself pulled into a hug. “That was just great Pansy, thank you.” He said squeezing her. 

“You’re welcome Ron.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged back. Before he released her, he planted a kiss on her cheek.

“Let’s get back inside, we can get through more of the manuscript before dinner.” He lengthened his wand while Pansy vanished the table and blanket. They would reappear on his kitchen table and Leeloo would take care of them. 

Ron held out a hand at waist level and Zeus immediately rose and moved to his side, letting Ron’s fingers weave into his mane. Together master and familiar moved as a team back to the house. 

 

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening going though more parchments of the book. They were making excellent time, and well ahead of where she thought they would be by now. 

As they sat down to dinner they were in high spirits. The broom ride had done so much to keep the smile on his face. 

“Hey Ron, what ever happened to Lavender? Weren’t you and her dating?” She asked. 

“‘Were’ being the key word.” Ron said with a grin. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring it up if…..” She started but Ron stopped her. 

“Don’t worry about it. Me and Lavender were dating when this happened,” he said gesturing to his eyes, “but when I lost my sight I quickly found out she wasn’t happy.” 

“Why would she be unhappy, nothing happened to her?” Pansy asked. 

“Well I fast figured out that she was more self conscience then I realized. Since I couldn’t see her I couldn’t compliment her looks or clothes or how sexy or pretty she looked. She found it difficult to talk with someone who could see what she was pointing out or who wouldn’t look her in the eye.” 

“Shows what kind if mind she had.” Pansy commented. 

“It became apparent that we had very little to talk about. She thought since I couldn’t see, I could do anything with her.” He laughed. 

“What did she want to do?” She asked. 

“She loved the ballet and opera.” He answered. “I do too and enjoyed going because I like music.” 

“So what was the problem.” Pansy asked. 

“When she asked what I thought of those lovely costume and the set designs and affects being brought to life, I got upset and asked her if all she thought about what clothes and decorations. I really shouldn’t have lost my temper though.”

“Wow? What did she have to say to that?” Pansy asked. 

“Nothing. She was silent the whole night. I think she felt bad because it made her seem like frivolous. But the real argument came that night when we tried to have sex.” 

“What happened?” Pansy said itching to know. 

“She got pissed off and stopped just as we got started, saying I wasn’t looking at her. I told her even though I couldn’t see her, but I was right there with her. I told her to pretend the lights were off, and she got more pissed off.” 

Pansy started laughing. “Oh man.” 

Ron chuckled as well. “I thought about how things were before and never realized how big she was on eye contact. It was something she needed. So I knew that we weren’t going to work out with these new circumstances. I wasn’t able to give her what she needed any longer.” 

His quiet voice made Pansy think. “I guess your right. She must have self esteem issues if she needs eye contact that much.” 

Ron nodded. “She wanted to know that she was the center of a mans attention during intimacy and she didn’t feel that way any longer. I didn’t give her any trouble when she wanted to leave.” 

“Well that was big of you.” Pansy said. 

“Well what could I have done. She had needs, and I couldn’t meet them, so she moved on.” 

“You could have met them, just in a different way.” Pansy said. 

“Yes, but it was the way of showing it that she needed.” Ron explained. “She said she needed to know that she was the one thing on my mind and when I wasn’t looking at her it made her feel as if I was thinking of someone else and just using her. What could I say to that? I couldn’t give her what she needed and I couldn’t make her feel bad just because I was different. That’s not fair to her either.”

“I suppose.” Pansy said. She kept her thoughts to herself. Ron didn’t seem to think he had suffered from her leaving. He spoke as if it was just something that happened in life. She smiled in his direction. He had been through a lot and didn’t feel sorry for himself. Lavender left a good one.


	3. Three

  
Author's notes: A nice evening together  


* * *

“Ron you are a very talented writer, this story had me riveted when I was reading it.” She said as they made changes to more of the parchments the next day. 

“Thanks, the story just flowed and flowed, the quill nearly set the parchments on fire as fast as it was moving. I just kept talking and talking until I couldn’t talk anymore.” 

“Well, this is just wonderful.” She set the pile down, next to the pile that still needed to be edited, and stood. They had been editing all morning and it was almost lunch time. “I need to run to the book store in the village to pick up the weekend issue of the Prophet, can I bring you anything?” She asked. 

“No nothing for me, I’ll have Leeloo start lunch. Will you be long?” He asked. 

“No, just a few minutes.” She said. “I’m going through your floo.” 

“Alright then, it should be ready soon.” 

She took off and within a few moments had picked up her paper. She always looked at the Prophet on the weekend, it had book reviews and ratings. She moved quickly along a different aisle and found “The Storyteller’. Ron had about six titles published. 

She looked briefly at the backs and found one that appealed to her. The story of a man who wants to marry a woman but her family refuses so he marries the sister of the girl he loves in order to be near her. 

Pansy paid for the book and her paper and used the floo to get back to Ron’s. She put her things away and when she went back to the front room lunch was ready. 

“Pansy, can I ask your help with something?” Ron asked as they ate.

“Sure.” She told him. “What do you need?” 

“I wanted to know if you would guide me at the grocery. Normally I have Leeloo get what I need but there are times when I want to cook and I like going myself. I can bring Zeus and they won’t refuse him, but people in the store get scared of him. It’s not often I have a companion to go with me.” He explained. 

“I’d be happy to.” She said. “You can cook?”

“Yes, I may not be able to see but the oven and stove are charmed to help me with that.” He said. 

“That’s not what I meant,” she said, “most men I know can’t boil water let alone put together an edible meal.” 

Ron laughed. “Sorry. Well rest assured I do cook and cook very well in fact.” He said. 

“What did you plan for tonight?” She asked. 

“Chicken breast and brown rice,” he said, “with grilled vegetables.” 

“Sounds delicious. I love chicken.” She said. 

“Then you will like this, I grill it and it comes out nice and juicy but not loaded with oil.” 

“I can’t wait.” She said sipping her juice. “I bought one of your books today.” She said. 

“Really,” he asked, “which one?” 

“Choices.” She said. 

“Ah.” He said smiling. 

“Ok, lets hear it.” She told him, leaning forward. 

“Hear what?” She said still smiling. 

“The story behind this book.” She said. 

“I’ll tell you after you finish it.” He said with a wink. 

When they finished lunch they got ready to head to the grocery. Ron told her what to call through the floo and when she arrived at a general floo in a brick wall. Ron emerged a few moments after her. 

“I’ll take your elbow.” He said reaching for her. She was a little unsure of how to go about it but Ron just chuckled and took her shoulders. Facing her away from him, she stood at her side but behind her shoulder and closed his hand around her elbow. “Hook your thumb in your belt loop.” He said when he noticed she was holding her arm stiffly. It worked and her muscles relaxed under his fingers. 

“Ok, where do we go from here?” She asked, when they had become situated. 

“There should be a stationary store on our left and a pet supply shop in front of us.” He told her. 

She looked in both directions and smiled. “Yes.” 

“Then we head to the right.” He lengthened his wand and they began walking. Pansy was amazed at the looks Ron had gotten. Some were sympathetic and some held pity, but all moved out of the way for him to pass without hesitating. 

“We should be passing a café right about now.” He said. “I can smell the tea.” 

“Yes, it’s on the left.” She said. 

“Then we should be approaching a market on the right very soon.” 

She turned her eyes and as they passed a florist she saw it. “We’re here.” 

“Alright, lets go.” They entered and Ron stopped a moment. Pansy watched as he just stared straight ahead, she didn’t realize Ron inhaled and smelt the activity and listened. He was able to tell from this how crowded the store was and how fresh the products were. “There should be some charmed baskets around here near the door.” She grabbed one and pulled her thumb out of her belt loop so she could use her free hand to get what he needed. 

Together they moved from place to place, taking their time moving around the store with ease, then went to the checkout. Ron took care of their purchases with ease. When he received the total amount he took out his bag and tapped it with his wand and repeated the amount and the bag immediately filled with the needed exact amount. 

With bags in hand they left the grocery walking down the street. “Should we apparate back?” She asked. 

“We can if you want.” He said. 

“I much prefer apparation to floo traveling.” In mere seconds they had apparated in front of the house again. Leeloo emerged and took the bags. While Ron retreated to his study to go through mail he had received, Pansy retired to her own room to rest before dinner. She began Ron’s book and had gotten through several chapters by the time Leeloo came and summoned her to the kitchens. 

“Ron your story is just fabulous.” She said sitting at the table. She stood when she saw him moving about. “Can I help with anything” She asked. 

“No, no, just stay there.” As Ron moved around his kitchen with ease they talked about his book. Pansy noticed as they spoke that the stove responded to Ron’s wand movements. He cooked as anyone else would have and with more skill. 

“Ron this is delicious. You are a fabulous cook.” She told him as they had finished eating. 

“Thank you, I don’t get too many chances to cook for anyone else, so it’s a joy when I do have guests.” 

“Well I’m glad I am a guest. This is better then anything I could cook.” She said as Leeloo took away their plates. 

“What is the schedule for tomorrow?” He asked as they sipped after dinner wine before the fire.

“I take the parchments to the publisher in the morning. While she reads it I make arrangements for the printing to begin and send out owls to stores to stock the novels. When she gives the word, I will bring back the parchments and you can write your dedication or introduction if you wish, then the next day the printing begins.”

“Well then, lets finish up the last of it.” 

They spent the next two hours finished up, and when they were done Pansy tied the parchments together, getting them ready for the morning when she left. 

That night in her room, as Ron slept, Pansy stayed awake until the dawn light crept into her window. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep but she just couldn’t put the book down. Ron’s story was gripping and she had to finish it. 

She managed to wake herself with a shower and quickly dressed. Ron was awake she entered the front room, he was running his fingers along a book that had no writing in it, just bumps. “Good morning.” He called over his shoulder. 

“How did you know it was me?” She laughed walking closer. 

“Nobody else here wears perfume.” He said.

“What are you doing?” She asked. 

“Reading.” He said. She looked down at the book. 

“Those pages are just full of bumps.” She said. 

“Hermione gives me these all the time. It’s how muggles who are blind read. Its called Braille.”

“Braille?” She said. 

“Yes, the raised dots. depending on the position they are in, signify a letter of the alphabet. Give me your hand.” He held her hand in his and ran her fingertips over the bumps. “What you just read was the word ‘dinner’.” He told her. 

“Remarkable.” She said. 

“You sound tired.” He said, looking in her direction. 

“I didn’t sleep last night. I just couldn’t put your book down. Ron this story had me in tears.” 

“Good tears or bad tears?” He asked. 

“It was a sad story but one I respect.” She eased the book into his hands. “Will you sign it for me?” She asked.

“Of course.” He took out a quill and signed his name on the first page which was blank.

“Thank you.” She said. 

“Will you return and let me know that everything has progressed?” He asked. 

“Yes I will. I should be able to get back to you this evening.” She said. “You can tell me about this inspiration when I see you.”

“Alright. Try and take a nap sometime today if you can.” He told her. 

“I will.” She didn’t mention that she had planned to do just that. 

She gathered her belongings that she had already packed and the parchments before she faced Ron. “Thank you for everything Ron. This weekend has been so much fun.”

“Thank you for the broom flight.” He told her. “I can’t remember when I’ve had that much fun. It did mean a lot to me.” His voice had dropped slightly as his meaning came through. 

“Then we have to do it again.” She said with a quiet voice.

“Yes, we do.” He reached up and his fingertips felt along her cheek to her chin. Tilting her face slightly higher, he leaned down and kissed her gently. His lips barely moved over hers but it was enough to send lightning through her body. 

She held still until he pulled his lips from hers and let his fingers brush her chin as he released her. “Until we fly again.” He whispered. 

It took her a few moments to gather her breathe back. “Yes.” Was all she said as she walked a few paces and apparated back to her office.


	4. Four

  
Author's notes: A broomride  


* * *

Pansy handed over the parchments to the publisher. She would speed read it that afternoon, and by about 4 o’ clock Pansy would be giving the word to the printing team to start production.

As the publisher read, she sent out parchments to key booksellers, and just as she had thought, ‘The Storyteller’s’ new book was highly anticipated and the orders were for large amounts. 

She slept for a few hours in the office couch and woke when a co worker brought her mail just before lunch. 

The publisher gave her the approved parchments at just after 3 co clock and Pansy moved with a quickness to the printing team with the amounts to begin with. 

The letters from the bookstores gave her a rough estimate to start with and the team would be kept busy for several weeks printing all the necessary copies. A release date was finalized for two months later, booksellers were told they could expect copies then and were given permission to advertise the upcoming release.

Pansy finished her day in record time. She normally didn’t leave her office until six, but today she was gone and at her house by five. She unpacked her bag, having gone from Ron’s home to her office. She gathered her cloak and apparated to the cottage. 

Leeloo opened the door and she walked in. “You are now in print sir.” She said with enthusiasm. 

Ron let out a laugh and held out a hand. “Thank you.” She took his hand and accepted his hug. 

“The stores ordered huge amounts of copies and everything is set for a release in two months.” 

“That’s great.” He said and reached for Leeloo who had champagne flutes. They toasted to the success of a new book. 

“How about a celebratory flight?” Pansy suggested. Ron’s face lit up. 

“Yeah.” Leeloo had his broom in hand and soon they were flying through the sky, the cooler air of later afternoon and early evening gave their cheeks a flush but they were warm from the flight. 

“Ron I’m going to go over the lake again, hold on.” His arms tightened on her waist as she picked up speed over the water, bringing up a long wake. Spinning around she flew back over her path. Ron clutched tight with one hand and leaned slightly, letting his hand skim the water as the lifted wake misted his face. 

Pansy flew higher and suspended them within the branches of a huge tree. All around him Ron felt the leaves and smelt the blooms on the branches. He tightened his knees on her hips and lifted both hands high, feeling around him, bringing the branches to his face so he could feel the leaves and flowers on his skin and breathe in the scent. 

Pansy held herself still as one arm slipped around her waist again and he leaned over to feel the trunk of the tree. Thick and sturdy and full of natures power, she watched as his fingers explored the marks and ridges, taking in the details of life that marked the tree. 

The way his hands and fingertips moved and took in what his eyes couldn’t, enthralled Pansy. “Can you really see the beauty with your fingers Ron?” She asked gently. 

He stilled and turned his face, bringing his hands back. Pansy felt him touch her cheek lightly. “Yes, I can.” He whispered. Pansy felt her heart jump to a rapid pulse at his touch. The arm around her waist cradled her and his face brushed against hers as he spoke. “My fingers see the beauty people normally overlook.”

Pansy let her eyes drift shut and Ron lightly felt along her jaw line and up to her earlobe. “I can see softness when most don’t.” His voice was a mere whisper as she felt his lips moving under her ear. “I can see traits hidden from view.” He brushed his cheek against hers. 

His arm tightened around her waist, bringing her tighter against his body. His firm chest against her back felt wonderful and she let his caresses continue, giving herself over to his exploration. 

“I remember you being so beautiful, and you still are.” He said to her. “I’d like to see more of you.” He said bring both his arms around her waist. “But I don’t want to risk you falling off the broom.”

She came to her senses and took hold of the broom firmly. “Maybe we should head into dinner now.” 

“Alright.” He rested his head next to hers and continued to hold her tightly as she flew down. They walked back in the house hand in hand, and Pansy felt a delight in his attention. 

While they sat down to dinner, Pansy asked about the book she had read. “The inspiration was a girl I used to work with, when I was partnered with Harry in the Auror department. She told me that when he wanted to get married, her family refused to allow it.”

“In the story he marries her sister just to be close to her. Did that actually happen?” She asked as they ate. 

“Yes and no. He married her sister thinking that he would be able to stay in the house and have an affair with her, but she had too much honor then to carry on with her sisters husband.”

“Good for her.” Pansy said. 

“In the book she refuses to be alone with him, afraid that she will give in, and this goes on for years. In actuality she went to her sister and told her what he new husband suggested and her sister moved them away. When she died he returned expecting to find the sister waiting for him, but she had fallen in love with another man and had gotten married.”

“Where are they now?” Pansy asked. “In the book, she accepted an arranged marriage, and was able to get over him.” 

“The real story is that she lost all respect for him when he asked her for an affair, her feelings never recovered. She did fall in love, deeply in love, and she wasn’t pining away for him.”

“In the book they died in each others arms.” She said. 

“They are both alive. She had a lovely family, he is alone.” Ron told her. “I think he’s expecting her to give in but she won’t.” 

“Well I wouldn’t wish loneliness on anyone, but to think she would be willing to sleep with her sisters husband, and then that she would be waiting is just pure arrogance.”

“The story I wrote is actually a slap in the face to him. I never liked him much and I never understood what she saw him. The book is listed as fiction to tell him that his dreams of how she would act are nothing but fiction.”

Pansy giggled. “How did he take it?” 

“He tried to take legal action against me, but he didn’t get far since he named her as well and she refused to say anything.” He explained. 

“He named them both and she said the story was not about them, and she had no idea what he was talking about?” Pansy guessed.

“That’s right. She on the other hand, loved the book.” He told her. “Pansy, I did enjoy this afternoon.” He walked her to the floo.

“I did too. I love flying with you.” She said.

‘I didn’t mean just the flying.” He reached out for her hands and she gave them to him without question. He pulled her closer. ‘I’d like you to come back again. I like spending time with you.”

“I like it too Ron, and I’ll be back soon.” She said slipping her arms around his waist. He raised one hand and cupped her cheek, running his thumb along her lips. He slowly dropped his lips and kissed her. 

Pansy let her eyes drift shut. Ron’s kiss was slow and gentle. When their lips parted their tongues met in a tender embrace. Ron was overbearing or rough in any way. He kissed her as if she was a fragile treasure to be savored and Pansy loved the feeling. 

He slowly broke the kiss, keeping his lips on hers for several moments before pulling away. “Come back to update me, will you?” Pansy knew he was asking for more then an update.

“Yes, I will.” She whispered and then left through the floo.


	5. Five

  
Author's notes: A nght of romance  


* * *

The next afternoon Pansy sent word to Ron that she would return with an update the next evening. Leeloo had delivered a message saying he would have dinner ready when she arrived. 

Pansy was delighted that the printing was making excellent time. Ron’s book release would go off without any issues at all. She walked into Flourish and Blotts heading to the fiction section. She selected another of Ron’s books and quickly paid for it. 

She spent the rest of the day reading and again she was impressed with his work. Ron had a talent for weaving an emotional tale.

She flooed to Ron’s house on time and was greeted by him in his front room, where he held out a hand. She took it and kissed his cheek. “Things couldn’t be more perfect right now.” She told him. “The print is on schedule and the orders are massive. This will be your best seller yet.” 

“That’s great.” He said keeping an arm around her waist. “The perfect reason to celebrate.” He led her to the table where Leeloo had set the table, and pulled out a chair for her. 

Dinner was superb and Ron was delighted with the updates she was giving him. She truly thought this would be his greatest success yet and he had a feeling she might be right. The numbers of pre orders she had given him were the largest of any of his previous books. 

When dinner was over the moved to the front room sitting on the couch. “Pansy?” He said softly, taking her hand.

“Yes, Ron?” She asked, leaning closer, pulling his bicep between her breasts.

“I’d like you to stay the night.” He said, facing her direction.

“I’d like that too.” She said. He reached out a hand and touched her cheek, feeling for her lips with his thumb. He leaned over and kissed her.

Ron stood and held out a hand, which she took. With his other hand gliding along the walls he led her back to his room and shut the door. She didn’t know it but when Ron’s door was closed it was a signal to Leeloo and Zeus that he wanted privacy. 

“Ron, I’m going to turn off all the lights.” She said. 

“Why?’ He asked with a chuckle. “It won’t make a different to me.” He said as she pulled away and began extinguishing lights. 

“It makes a difference to me.” She said, putting out the last light, and shrouding the room darkness. “I want to see things as you see them.” She laughed. “And right now I don’t know where you are.”

Ron laughed. “Hold out your hands, follow the sound of my voice and try to picture in your mind what the room looked like when you put out the lights. I’m over here, I can tell your closer.”

“How can you tell where I am?” She asked holding out both hands until she felt a warm hand tough hers. She leaned into his warm frame. 

“I can smell your perfume, and hear your steps getting closer.” He slid his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “I can almost feel you getting closer to me.” 

She hugged his shoulders. Feeling with her way along his arms and down his back to his shirt to pull it over his head. His skin was soft, his muscles toned and firm. She leaned down and inhaled, breathing in his soap and cologne, on fresh skin. 

Ron leaned down kissing his way along her shoulder. His hands massaged her back, groped her ass and lifted her in his arms. Pansy held on as she was moved. She controlled her shaking and clutched him as he moved the few feet to the bed, and eased her on her feet. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, cupping her jaw. 

“Yes.” She said, still not letting go. “It was a little scary.” She admitted. ‘I thought I was going to fall down a hole.” She relaxed in his lap and let his fingers through her hair calm her. 

“I know the feeling.” He leaned in and kissed her. “I’ll keep you safe.” She let her body fall back as Ron cradled her close and relaxed his body over hers. 

As he moved over her, he used his whole body to touch her. She arched her feet over his calves, caressed his hips with her thighs, felt along his arms and back with her fingers. She drew a picture in her mind of what their bodies looked like, entwined together and touching with every inch of skin. 

Ron searched out her nipples and took them in his mouth. The hardness in his mouth matched his body, erect and ready for her. Her body was responding eagerly. Removing her sight made her other senses work harder. She was taking in how he smelt, what he sounded like, what his skin tasted like, how his body felt on hers. 

He hand slid down her body, and she opened her thighs wider so he could search out her slit. She groaned loudly as his fingers parted her lips and slid inside. She was soaked and coated his digits instantly. 

The way she was writhing under him showed her impatience. She lifted her legs around his waist and pulled on his hips. Ron relaxed and let her maneuver him in position. 

She curled her body into his as he submerged himself inside her. Ron’s whole body was warmed up as her heat enclosed over him. “Merlin Pansy…you feel glorious.” He whispered in her ear. 

“Ron…..I…..” She couldn’t talk, she just gave in to feelings. 

“I know, beautiful, I know.” He told her, taking her lips in a kiss, and absorbing her moans and groans to mix with his own. Their heated sounds filled their ears, they tasted each others lips tongues, and felt each others bodies, putting all their senses to work. 

Pansy reached down with her hands, resting them on Ron’s ass to feel his hips curl inward as he thrust into her. He reached down and squeezed her ass, pulling closer with each thrust. She could practically see his body moving in her mind. The shine of their sweat was clear in her head. 

She heard his groaning getting louder just like hers, she held him closer as her body tightened up. She shook and trembled as her body overloaded and went hurling over the edge. Ron held her tight as she twitched and flooded him with hot fluids. 

Ron was right behind her and let his own body go while she was still in her frenzy. Her body accepted his release and their fluids mixed together just as their breathe did and as their bodies stayed twisted together. 

Ron cradled her close, feeling her whole body along with his. “I don’t want to let go.” She whispered in his ear as her arms hugged him tighter. 

“Then don’t.” He whispered back, letting his body fall to the side. They fell asleep face to face.


	6. Six

  
Author's notes: A request from the Publisher  


* * *

“Pansy?” Pansy looked up at her name being called and saw Ron’s publisher enter her office. 

“Mrs. Novak, what can I do for you?” She asked, standing. 

“I understand you are friends with Mr. Weasley.” She said, smiling at her. 

“Yes, we went to Hogwarts together and now that I’m doing the editing for his books, we’ve had a chance to renew our friendship.” She said. 

“And a by that blush a bit more I’d say.” She teased. 

“I suppose.” Pansy said giving into the blush even more. 

“I’d like you to talk to him.” She said getting to the reason she was in her office. 

“About what?” Pansy asked. 

“To announce he’s ‘The Storyteller’, publish with his name and do a book signing. The requests for autographed copies are abundant he could sell even more books then usual with signing. His readers want his signature though.”

“I’m not sure it would work, Ron doesn’t need money and does value his privacy. I’m not sure he cares about the fame of selling more books.” She said. 

“Then use his readers. They do want a signing, we get letters after every release. With each book they increase.” She said and watched Pansy’s thoughtful face. “Tell him he can dictate the circumstances and have everything the way he wants it. His release is two weeks away. Try.”

“I’ll talk to him, but I won’t pressure him, in any way. I can only give him the facts and let him know everything you offered.” 

“That’s all I ask.” She said, and left Pansy alone. 

 

Pansy flooed to Ron’s that night. She had been going to his house every few days and had spent another weekend since the night they became intimate. It was an arrangement she enjoyed. 

“How are you sweetness?” He asked kissing her cheek. 

“I’m good thank you.” She kissed him back and together they walked to the couch and sat down. Zeus took his customary place under Ron’s feet, enjoying the massage his masters arches and toes gave him. 

“Mrs. Novak wanted me to talk to you.” She said

“About what?”

“She wants to offer you a book signing.” 

“Pansy…..” She said rolling his head.

“Wait Ron just listen first then counter ok?” She asked sweetly. “I told her I would give you the information only, I wouldn’t press, so just listen, that’s all.”

“Alright. Go on then.” He said listening to her. 

“She says that the requests for a book signing from your readers has been accumulating and escalating with each book. You have some pretty devoted readers who want an autographed copy more then anything. She says you can pick the venue and request any stipulation you want. You can set the whole thing up and she will make it happen.” 

“I’d be giving my name, and my privacy would vanish.” He said. 

“Any mail could be directed to the publisher and you can have Hermione ward this house up so its unplottable. And with Zeus and Leeloo here it would add to the safety.” She saw his thoughtful look. “Ron, a book signing would make your release even that more successful.” 

“I know that. But my main concern is the anonymity. I like people not knowing who I am.” He said. 

“Why?” She asked. “You should be proud of your work.” 

“I am proud of my work, I would never submit something I was half worried about.” 

“Then what’s the problem?” She asked. “Let’s find a solution.” 

“I don’t like the thought of reporters like Skeeter. If they read to closely into stories they make their own assumptions. If I refuse interviews all of a sudden I have something to hide. If I’m seen somewhere then they badger the people around me. If I was the only person to be affected then it would be an easier choice, but its not.” He seemed truly upset by the thought.

“Well don’t make up your mind now, we can arrange a signing at the last minute, even the day before. Take some time and think about it.” 

“I will, trust me.” 

Ron did think about it. He thought about it constantly. When he went to dinner with his family the next day he spoke with his father. Arthur Weasley always had a way of seeing things in a new light and that’s what Ron needed right now. 

“How do you know you will lose privacy son. Singers and theater actors loose privacy, but authors rarely do. You’d only be giving up a little , but not much.” 

“You think so?” He asked as he gripped his father’s elbow walking around their backyard, Zeus on hand to terrify the chickens. 

“Of course. People respect authors so they respect privacy.” He said. 

“I suppose.” Ron agreed. 

“When was the last time you heard a report of an author being stalked or harassed. Rarely.” 

“True.” He said

“Listen Ron if you are worried about reporters jumping to conclusions, then use Luna. Give her any interview you want, she’s a friend and won’t run a daft story. It would help her too, to be the only reporter who can get an interview with you.” 

“I never thought of that.” He said. 

“And you can always use Hermione’s influence to keep overly aggressive people at bay. Friends of lawyers tend to be a little safer then most.” 

Ron gave in and laughed. 

 

 

Pansy came over for dinner three days after she made the offer. “I want a few things settled.” 

“Name them.” Pansy said taking out a parchment and quill from her bag. 

“First off, I need a charmed quill. I don’t want to have to mess with ink bottles.” He said. “Second Zeus has to be with me, so we need a longer table. Not wide so people have to stretch to hand me books, just long on side to side, so Zeus can be put near my feet and out of sight. Not a small round table, because I don’t want anyone walking behind me.” 

“That won’t be a problem.” Pansy herself knew several spells for that request. 

“I can’t sign anything but the books, and let me know which is the black page, it’s usually the first or second. And I want you there.”

“I’ll be there.” She told him. 

“I mean guiding me or sitting by me the whole time, a chair next to mine. I need you to be my guide right along with Zeus. He’s there for protection, but I need you to talk for me and see for me if I need it. I need you to shadow me the whole time. If I have questions I can‘t wait for anyone, I need you to be my eyes.” 

“Alright.” She said. “I’ll let Mrs. Novak know.” 

 

 

“A lion?!” She cried. “Absolutely not!”

“Then he won’t do it.” Pansy said calmly.

“Pansy a lion might frighten buyers.” She said. 

“He won’t relent. He’s giving up anonymity for this, and you said he could demand anything. He is letting us pick the venue, although he did say he wanted something local, no portkeys. He has to know where he is going. Besides Zeus will be under the table and will only be known if there is a threat. His familiar is actually rather tame.” 

“Pansy, you can’t possibly……..”

“Mrs. Novak, it would be pointless to arrange anything if you can’t agree to this. You told him anything and this is one of those anythings he wanted. His familiar goes with him, for his own personal feelings and for security. It’s not open for debate.”

She eventually gave in and Pansy let Ron know that the signing was planned for Fourish and Blotts on the release date. The owner began to advertising a signing already. 

It was where most of the letters came from and easy to get to from any location. It was also where Ron himself bought his own schoolbooks, so a bit of nostalgia was involved. Book buyers always loved that.

Now all Ron had to do was get over his nerves. It was harder then he thought and he was suddenly glad that he asked Pansy to be by his side.


	7. Seven

  
Author's notes: A signing and some problems  


* * *

True to her word Pansy stayed at Ron’s side throughout the whole book signing. The table was elongated from side to side and Zeus remained calm and quiet at Ron’s feet. Mrs. Novak’s worrying had been for nothing and as Ron continued to sign she worried less and less. 

Ron always signed on the first leaf in the book. It was a blank page and buyers of the book were told that since he had no sight he would always sign that page. Ron didn’t have to worry about being asked to sign photos or objects. Anyone who wanted to get in line was told ahead of time that this wasn’t possible. So far so good, she thought as Ron continued for well over an hour to sign copies of his book. 

Suddenly the flash of a camera went off in his ears. “Who was that?” He asked leaning over to whisper in Pansy’s ear. 

“Rita Skeeter and her photographer are covering the signing.” She told him. “They have been refused an interview by Mrs. Novak, who said you would arrange an interview if you wanted to. Judging from her face she’s a bit upset.” 

Ron smiled. “Well, she can glare all she wants.” He handed a book back with thanks to the reader. He leaned over again. “If she gets aggressive can you handle her?” 

“No problem.” She said as he held out his hands for another book. She looked over at Rita and smiled. Her response was another heated look. 

Some time later Ron leaned over and spoke to her. “She’s trying to get a suggestive image for The Daily Prophet in the morning isn’t she?” He asked. 

“Most likely. She managed to get those photos as we were talking, so she got one of us leaning on close.” 

“You’ll have to read me the article.” He said. “Are you staying tonight?”

“If you want me to.” she said with a smile. The flash went off again. “I can just see that photo on the front page.” She said. 

Ron continued to accept compliments with ease and the signing went for a few hours total. Rita Skeeter remained the entire time, moving closer as the signing came to a close and Ron took Pansy’s elbow. He motioned to Zeus to stay where he was for the moment.

Ron stood beside Pansy holding her elbow in one hand and his lengthened wand in the other. “Is she still here?” 

“Yes.” She said without checking. That bright red suit was hard to miss.

He leaned down and chuckled in her ear. “Do you want to give her a real photo opportunity?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” She smiled widely knowing Skeeter was watching. 

“Give me a hug.” He said, to which she eagerly complied and with in a moment a flash went off. 

“Mr. Weasley? A moment please.” She moved fast on those heels of hers, Pansy thought. 

“I’m sorry Miss Skeeter, but I’m on my way out of here.” He said taking Pansy’s elbow.

“Can you clarify your relationship with Miss Parkinson?” She asked ignoring his statement. 

“Miss Skeeter, as I have said we are on our way out.” He said firmly. 

“Well, you are here with a lady friend and given the photo we were just treated to, don’t you think readers will be curious?” She said. 

Ron was getting angry now, Pansy could feel the tension, but he showed nothing. “Miss Skeeter given my sightlessness, which I’m sure you noticed since you have no time to do anything else, I’m sure you would not begrudge me a little assistance in navigating unfamiliar surroundings. Pansy, the back room please. Zeus.” He called. 

The lion obediently ran to Ron’s side, causing Skeeter to jump back nearly a foot. Leaving the blonde standing where she was, Pansy guided Ron to the back room. “I can’t wait to see what she writes about you now.” 

“I’m sure it will be creative.” He said. “Who knows, maybe it will be interesting enough to warrant an exclusive with Luna.” Laughing she led him out of the building. 

 

The photo of the hug had appeared on the cover of a very popular publishing paper. Rita speculated as to the nature of their relationship and the only statements she printed were the ones that agreed with her theory of a romantic relationship. Some of the buyers who had asked if Pansy was his girlfriend were given generic answers and told that his private life was his own. 

Witch Reader Weekly however also sent a photographer to the signing. Their photo however was more generic and was merely Ron signing a book with Pansy at his side as he requested. The statements printed in this article said nothing that speculated on a relationship. It referred to Pansy merely as a friend giving assistance. 

The signing had gone so well that Ron was asked to do another signing in Wiltshire. It was a high class neighborhood, but Ron didn’t care much. He gave Pansy the same list of requirements and let her arrange the matter. Being his editor she would have been the logical choice regardless of his vision. 

She had to deal with the refusal to allow Zeus into the store for him, knowing his request in the matter. “I’m sorry Miss Parkinson, but a lion is out of the question. How can we be sure he can be controlled.” The old woman was frantic. 

“Mrs. Frax, Zeus is Mr. Weasley’s familiar so as you know he holds a magical bond with his master. He is there for the safety of his master and for no other reason. Mr. Weasley will not consent to a book signing without all of his requirements met. Without his sight he needs to control his environment. That’s is the reason I will not leave his side and the reason he will not agree without his familiar.” 

“We can agree to all other requests but a lion……”

“Mrs. Frax, I understand it is a little unusual, but he will not negotiate with this. We had a signing at Flourish and Blotts with very successful results. To feel safe and secure in an environment he can’t see Ron wants to have things as he requests to feel comfortable. If you cannot grant him that then he will not agree.” 

“We can make sure he is safe, we will have extra employees on hand…..”

“Mrs. Frax, if you were to go to a place you have never been to before and could not see a thing, would you trust your safety and person to strangers.” 

“No, but he won’t trusting strangers, you will be there as well and you can….”

“He will not change his views and I will not try to convince him to.” She stood and gathered her notes. “If you decide to agree, you can owl me and we can go over arrangements then.” 

 

Two days later, Pansy received an owl agreeing to all his stipulations and requesting a questions and answer period before the signing. 

“A question and answer period? Why?” He asked. 

“I think to give readers a chance to ask about their favorite stories and get to know the author. Authors have fan bases too.” She said. 

“I know that, I get the fan mail from Mrs. Novak.” He sighed. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s an excellent idea, it shows how successful you are that your readers want to know more about you and how you see your inspiration.” 

“Write her back and let her know that I will do it, but you will not leave my side the whole time.” He told her. 

Pansy made the necessary arrangements and asked Mrs. Novak to be on hand for this signing. Mrs. Novak would halt the entire event if things got out of hand or if they had problems. She also had the authority to pull Ron’s books from their shelves as well.

Ron thought she might have been overly cautious but it didn’t hurt to be prepared for all circumstances. 

As it turned out she was very correct to anticipate problems. Mrs. Novak’s presence became essential. The moment they arrived things did not go as planned. 

The owner of the store had placed a rounded table with only one chair. “You were told that a long table was needed to accommodate Ron’s familiar.” She told the owner. Ron had her elbow in a grip and she could tell he was angry but he let her and Mrs. Novak deal with the situation. 

“Mr. Weasley’s familiar will be accommodated, we have a very nice set up for him in the employee lounge.” She said with enthusiasm. 

“You agreed to all of Mr. Weasley’s requests,” Mrs. Novak said without humor, “he was very specific about what he wanted. You knew that the table had to be a certain size and shape so his familiar could rest at his feet. And you knew the table had to be this size to allow his editor at his side. That hasn’t been arranged either.”

“A table where he is the focus is more practical.” The owner countered. 

“You knew well ahead of time that Mr. Weasley wanted things this way for a reason. Without his sight, Mr. Weasley needs to control his environment and the requests he has made are not unreasonable, given that he has agreed to your question and answer period when it was not something he wanted to do.” 

“Surely you can see that things are much better marketed with ……”

“Enough. Pansy take me home.” Ron said quietly. 

“Mr. Weasley,” the owner began, “you agreed to ……”

“Yes, I agreed to a signing, and you agreed also to everything I asked for and you’re not honoring that now. Why should I honor the signing?” Ron’s spoke clearly and looked straight ahead even when he knew the owner was slightly off to his left. 

“Mr. Weasley surely you can understand, the readers are here and lined up and ready…..”

“But I am not ready madam, and I am not comfortable without my familiar at my feet and my editor at my side. I ask for these things to feel secure, I am sorry you do not understand this. Pansy guide me out of here please.” 

“Wait, Mr. Weasley, we can accommodate everything, we will just need a few moments of course.” She said. 

“Mrs. Novak will help you so the readers do not have to wait any longer then they have.” 

The two ladies took off in a hurry leaving Pansy with Ron. “Are you alright Ron?” She asked. 

“I’m fine.” He said. “You were right about them.” He said. 

“I didn’t want to be, I just had a feeling that since she gave me a hard time about Zeus, that she would try to have the power in the situation. Since she reluctantly agreed to Zeus, but I just had a strange inkling about it.” 

“Well Mrs. Novak will make sure things are set right. If not then I won’t argue. If I pull my wand into my sleeve, don’t bother arguing, just apparate us to my home.” 

“Alright.” She said. She knew he was upset and understandable so. 

Mrs. Novak returned and said that everything has been set and that the table was in place. Before letting the readers in for the Q&A, the owner asked if Zeus could be led in first to keep from scaring anyone. Ron agreed and Mrs. Novak settled Zeus under the table, where he stayed waiting for Ron. 

During the session Ron kept his hand on Pansy’s elbow as she led him to the table. He answered questions easily and kept his wits about him even when he was asked all too personal questions. She could feel his nervousness and tried her best to give everything he wanted. 

Settled beside him at the table, she watched as he maintained his composure. He was remarkable. He was handsome, and he had dealt with what life had given him, taking his life in hand without feeling sorry for himself, or demanding anyone’s pity. 

He had matured since his days as a brave if insecure Gryffindor. He was such a man now. Oh Merlin, Pansy thought as Ron continued to sign away, have I fallen in love with Ron?


	8. Eight

  
Author's notes: Romance for Ron and Pansy  


* * *

Ron sat leaning against the tree, with Pansy sitting between his legs, reading from a magazine that covered the signing. Wiltshire definitely had a more observant nature then most. A higher class always tried to see things before everyone else, but they only repeated what Skeeter had written. 

Ron let out a chuckle. “Read that again.” He said, holding her shoulders. 

‘One has to wonder why Mr. Weasley was so adamant about having his young and obviously attractive editor at his side. While those who have known the two from Hogwarts admitted to never seeing them in the same social circles, it is most certainly a different situation now. Mr. Weasley was never without Miss Parkinson at his side. His publisher, Casey Novak implied that Mr. Weasley needs her assistance to move around in places he had not visited before he lost his sight. The way they communicate however leads to different assumptions. Mr. Weasley leans in close to speak and she leans in to listen, almost as if a very intimate embrace is occurring. Mr. Weasley’s publisher said he was not granting any interviews so we have no statement from the writer himself, however it seems as if it is only a matter of time before a relationship is made public.’

Ron laughed again. “Reporters act like divination professors.” He said hugging her closer to his chest. Breathing in her perfume and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck as she let her head fall to his shoulder. 

He could practically see the sundress on her body as he felt his way around her arms and shoulders, stretching down to feel the fabric of the light material. It was a tight on her torso and flowing from her waist down. He could feel a pattern on it and he thought it must be a paisley or floral design from the feel. 

He reached for the hem and lifted the material past her knees so he could touch her skin. She had closed her eyes and was relaxed, enjoying his touch as always. He kissed her neck and earlobe as his hand caressed and fondled her knees. 

“You are so beautiful, my dear.” He whispered in her ear. Pansy smiled and nuzzled his lips with her temple. She knew what he meant when he said beautiful. The way he saw her was with a deeper intimacy then anyone else. 

His hands slid up her thighs and under her knees. Lifting her knees, he brought her ankles up until her heels were against her ass then he pulled her knees to the sides and let them rest on his own legs on either side of her. 

He slid his hands along the inside of her thighs and up until he had her pussy under his palm. She was hot and moist already, her body slack and giving him carte blanche to do what he wanted. 

He felt along her slit and heard her juice sounding as he parted and closed her lips, using both hands. Pansy had her arms under his, holding his thighs as he touched her. 

He slipped his finger inside her, feeling the warmth she offered. He added a second digit and was rewarded with a groan. He lifted his other hand and sought out her clit feeling the little nub of hers erect under his digit. He could just imagine it was swollen and red with need. 

Pansy rolled her head on his shoulder, moaning into his ear. Ron kissed her cheek and her neck again lifting his lips to her ear. “I’m going to taste you now.” He whispered. 

She groaned loudly and her body went limp. Ron eased his body out from behind her, but instead of laying her down, he leaned her against the tree and spread her legs wide, dropping down and burying his head in her pussy. 

Pansy looked down and saw her wide open legs filled with Ron’s shoulders. She couldn’t see his head, but she felt his lips and tongue working over her. She held onto his waist at her side and caressed his back, almost pushing him into her. 

Ron eased his arms inside her legs, forcing his elbows outward to hold her open. She felt two fingers enter her and began crooking inside her upward. Ron’s lips locked on her clit and sucked. 

Pansy let out a shriek and bucked against the tree. She tried to clutch him with her legs but he held her right where he wanted her. His fingers continued to move inside her, pressing upward until she came loudly, arching her hips into his mouth. 

She cried out as he lifted his body up. She wasn’t aware of his belt and zipper opening until she was lifted to her feet and then off them. Ron lifted her up and then against the tree as he reached down and guided himself into her. 

She let out a grunt and wrapped her legs around his waist. Ron thrust hard, driving her into the tree, but she accepted him with an equal passion. They grunted and growled like animals as they fucked against the tree. Ron’s hips moved with a heated force but Pansy loved it. She held his shoulders wondering at his strength. 

He tightened her legs around him, hugging him with every limb she possessed. Her feelings for him were surfacing again and suddenly the sex she was having meant more to her. She curled her body in and hugged him tighter. Her buried her face in his neck and let her emotions take over. 

Ron was moving faster, getting as close as he could, until he felt his body losing control. Pansy was gripping him like a grindylows and he loved it. Her hold on him was tighter and he wondered about it, but only briefly until his body went over the edge and he came hard, spilling himself inside her. 

Together each fighting for air, they collapsed to the ground, still connected and still holding onto each other. Pansy just couldn’t let go. 

 

 

That evening Ron asked Pansy to stay the night again. As they settled into bed, she felt the need to talk had come. “Ron, what do you expect from me?” She asked as he spooned behind her. 

“I expect a lot of good shagging from here on out.” He said. 

She laughed with him for a moment. “I mean it Ron, what do you think this is?” She asked. 

“I think this is wonderful.” He said kissing the back of her neck. “I expect you to be honest with me about how you feel. And I expect you to know I will be the same way. I enjoy being with you sweetness, and I don’t want to stop being with you.”

She relaxed comfortably in front of him. “I care about you Ron.” She said.

“I care about you too.” He said. 

“More then I thought I might.” She whispered. 

He was silent for a long moment. “Something you want to tell me?” He asked, kissing the back of her neck again. 

She didn’t say a word for several moments, but Ron let her think. “No, not yet.” She said. 

He hugged her tightly, letting his whole body cradle hers. She would say what she needed to say when she was ready. 

 

The next morning Pansy awoke to find the bed empty and not too warm to the touch. He had been out of bed for some time. 

“Good morning.” He said walking into the room, and joining her back in bed. 

“Good morning.” She said. “Oh Ron, this is wonderful.” Leeloo had brought a tray and was waiting until they settled before setting it over them. Magically balancing itself Ron and Pansy had breakfast together, delighting in Leeloo’s muffins and coffee. Her sausage was perfection and Pansy had never had fluffier eggs in her life. “I could get used to this.” She said. 

“So could I.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Pansy wondered at what he implied but she said nothing.


	9. Nine

  
Author's notes: The Interview  


* * *

Ron’s book did phenomenal, and because of his agreeing to signings the popularity and press added to advertising the book. He topped bestseller lists for longer periods then with his other books. His private life had been minimally disrupted and thanks to the wards Hermione placed on his lands he didn’t have to alter his routine. 

The letters that came in asked question after question. He didn’t have time to answer them all and he had no idea what to do even if he wanted to. 

“Why not give an interview.” Pansy suggested as they had dinner. 

“An interview?” 

“Send all the letters to Luna and have her come up with an interview. It would solve two problems you know.” She said. 

Ron understood immediately what she meant. Rita Skeeter had contacted him, Mrs. Novak and Pansy asking for interviews with the author. She had shown up at Mrs. Novak’s office but always received the same answer. Hermione’s wards were the only thing preventing her from finding out Ron’s location or she would have just shown up. 

An interview would answer the questions from the letters, and giving what Skeeter wanted to someone else would ruffle the reporters feathers to no end. 

“Alright then, can you quill a letter to Luna?” He asked. 

“Sure.” She said.

“Wait, maybe I should just have Leeloo write it.” He said feeling guilty. 

“Why?” She asked. 

“You arranged both signings and worked with the storeowners, now I’m asking you to arrange the interview,” he paused and sighed, “I guess I don’t want you to think I’m looking at you like a secretary.” 

“Ron, arranging things like this is the job of the publisher or the editor. When it comes to your books and your writing, I’m doing my job. Even if I didn’t spend the time here, I would be arranging signings and interviews for another author.” She said. “Don’t worry about it.” He felt marginally better and they finished dinner. 

Pansy sent all the letters to Luna and they set up a date for the interview. Ron agreed to have the interview in his home. Luna was a trusted friend and welcome anytime. 

He also asked Pansy to remain at his side just as she had at the signings. She wouldn’t even think of refusing him. 

Luna arrived on time and the interview commenced. She had put together her questions based on what the letters asked most and what was the most interesting questions. 

The interview appeared in the Quibbler the next morning with a photo of Ron in his armchair on the cover. To keep from adding to the rumors about him and Pansy, she photographed him alone. She didn’t want to use that angle in her interview. 

 

The Quibbler

Exclusive Interview With Ron Weasley by Editor Luna Lovegood

Bestselling author Ron Weasley has granted The Quibbler his first interview as a known author. So far his books have used the moniker of ‘The Storyteller’ and have garnered renown for their strong story lines and taboo topics. Ron writes stories of harsh childhoods, overcoming adversity, gay relationships, death, even molestation and assault. His stories may not always have a happy ending but they are stories you won’t be able to put down. They make you cry, and cheer, they make you angry and sad, they make you happy and triumphant. 

Ron’s home is a rustic style cottage, cared for and maintained by his loyal house elf, who had only wonderful things to say about her master. As I joined Ron this afternoon, he is as always shadowed by his familiar, a full grown lion with a serious frame of mind. Pansy Parkinson, his editor is also present, as would have been his publisher, Casey Novak, if prior engagements had not been a conflict. 

Ron moves about the room with ease as he offers refreshments to everyone. He has memorized the layout of his house and furniture has rarely been moved in the years since his lose of sight. He explains that the set up of his home allows for him to move around without use of a wand length or his familiar at his side. 

“For lack of a better term, I could walk this place blindfolded. It’s the same as someone walking in his bedroom without turning on the lights and knowing where everything is.”

His maturity and candidness show as we talk about how he lost his sight, which occurred when he was partnered with fellow Auror and close friend Harry Potter, who happens to be his brother in law now. An accident involving a poisonous sap-secreting plant in a dark wizard’s terrarium rendered him sightless, although he sees the optimism even then. 

“Neville managed to save my eyeballs even though my sight was lost.” He says without any bitterness. A master herbologist, Neville Longbottom knew the plants characteristics and how to counter most of the effects. He explains how the vast amount Ron was saturated with couldn’t be reversed without St. Mungo’s help, which was unavailable at the time. While Neville himself was unavailable for comment, Ron continues to see the herbologist for various herbal treatments, and continues to be grateful that his longtime friend was able to prevent the removal of his eyes.

Ron is also forthcoming about his financial arrangements. Close friend Hermione Granger sought legal reparation after the dark wizard in question was sentenced to Azkaban. She filed orders to petition the Ministry of Magic that since the dark wizard, whose name is being withheld, had no family or relations, and since Ron’s blindness was the fault of his property, Ron should be given a settlement from the estate. The ministry agreed and rewarded Ron the remaining worth of all accounts and properties, after legal fees were deducted. 

“I made sure that if this man had taken a part of Ron’s life away, that he would be the one to make sure Ron was able to live it in ease.” Hermione said when asked about the case. Ron was robbed of his sight by one of many dangerous and deadly plants in the terrarium. 

The Ministry was called in during this time to removed the illegal herbs with the assistance of Master Longbottom, who now keeps several of them with a Ministry permit for research purposes. Miss Granger was instrumental in obtaining that permit as well. 

“These plants are lethal in many cases and banned in several countries.” Neville now has the opportunity to study them in phases unknown to England before now. He hopes to be able to find counter agents for the poisons that plants are known for.

While herbologist Longbottom studies the plants themselves, he also studied the affects it had on Ron during the initial hours, days and weeks after the accident. 

“For a long time my eyes burned and they watered constantly for hours at a stretch. Neville had told me that the watering was my eyeballs trying to clean themselves but it was pointless. The damage had been done.” 

The damage in this case being a burning of the cornea, the eye part the sap searches out and feeds of off. The damage was irreparable and Ron has been seen by several healers. 

“I’ve been told time and again that there is always research being done and new potions being formed, but I have resigned to live with what had been done. It’s pointless to go on thinking it is just a matter of time before I can regain my sight. I need to live my life as if there is no hope of that.” 

The precise settings in his home allow him to do just that. He also keeps his floors hardwood finished instead of carpeting for this reason. The echoes allow him to be able to trace his guests movements as well as his familiar’s.

While he is for all intents and purposes healthy, not having his sight anymore had taken some getting used to by more then just Ron. While Mrs. Weasley would like nothing more then to bring her son home and take care of him, Ron shares the same opinion as his father. “I need to be able to function on my own. My parents won’t always be around to take care of me, and that’s a sad thought, but a true one. I have to be a man and live like one. There is no reason why anyone needs to take care of me, but don’t tell my house elf I said that.” 

His humor is warranted and through the interview his elf, Leeloo, brings various things to him and his guests. The refreshments have been refilled several times, snacks appeared and comfort of her master’s guests was made sure of.

His own comfort is key to his functions in the real world as well. Ron travels nearly everywhere with his familiar Zeus. The lion is tame as any household pet and has been bonded with Ron since he was a cub. He can sense Ron’s moods and needs and acts accordingly. He has remained passive and calm, sitting comfortable at Ron’s feet.

The reactions to the public though is predictable and during one of the two book signings he has held, the animal was refused entrance. 

“When we made arrangements for the signing, Ron gave a specific list of requests.” Pansy Parkinson spoke from Ron’s side. She was trusted with arranging his needs along with his publisher. “The presence of his familiar was non negotiable to ensure his safety and comfort in a new environment. They agreed and then when we arrived things were not set up to the agreements. They allowed Mrs. Novak to make the necessary changes, or we would leave, it was as simple as that.” 

When heard that some of his readers thought it was stubbornness on his part Ron had this to say. “Without sight, most circumstances are very nerve racking. If you close your eyes and take a step it would make you feel like you would fall into a hole with every step. I can’t open my eyes to surroundings, so I need to make myself comfortable. Having my familiar there makes me feel safe. If someone is asking me to be somewhere, then I only ask that they allow me what I need to feel secure. I don’t think that’s unreasonable.” 

His use of a pseudonym also allows him this security. Without anyone knowing who he is, he can write the novels he writes with a sense of privacy that his life will not be interrupted. 

So why announce now, if his privacy is valuable, that he is in face ‘The Storyteller’? “My editor and publisher have received mail ever since my first book. The requests for an autographed copy and a chance to get that copy in person have grown over the years. I thought it was time to give in and give the readers what they have been asking for.” 

Although life hasn’t changed much since the signings, he has admitted to being stopped in town when out on errands. Those brave enough to approach in the presence of his familiar are treated with a warm welcome and a friendly chat. 

As for his writing, Ron says that he hears stories from friends and then changes them merely to make the stories more interesting. He also does it make points. “I am a firm believer that a woman shouldn’t be made to wait until a man makes up his mind about what he wants. I dislike hearing a woman cry because some man in her life decides he’s not ready for something.” Ron speaks of his book ‘Choices’ where the title character falls in love with another man after her first love married another woman. When he returns to her side, he finds she did not wait and has moved on with her life. “There is nothing more arrogant then a man who thinks a woman will wait for him forever.” 

The same could be said for Ron’s support of gay and lesbian lifestyles. He cannot understand parents who reject their children for such reasons. “Strong people can withstand rejection by peers and even those we thought were friends, but to be turned away by parents is heartbreaking. The men and women I write about have a depth of courage I can only write about, because I could never go through it. They are applauded for that bravery in my books.”

His readers were treated to various stories about his inspiration at a question and answer session during his recent signing. “I was touched by those that found a solace of some kind in my books. One young man mentioned that my book made his coming out to his own parents easier and I never realized that I could affect someone that way.” 

Apart from his inspiration for his writing, the one things readers what to know most about is his relationship with former schoolmate Pansy Parkinson, who is now his editor. She was key in organizing the release of his current bestseller and arranging the signings. Even during this interview is at his side as she was during his bookstore events.

Their personal relationship has been speculated about in other publications as well, but until now neither has ventured to make a statements about it. While they will not deny that they are indeed seeing each other, they both maintain that the seriousness of their relationship is their own business. “People can make all the assumptions they want. Pansy and I know where we stand with each other, and if this changes in any way, whether it be more serious or less serious, that is for us to discuss.” 

When asked about his life and happiness now, this was his reply. “Yes, I am very happy. I would not change my life for anything, even my eyesight. I am a firm believer in predestination. The gods have given me the life I have, and I embrace it, whatever come along..” 

Ron has settled into a comfortable life and things are going his way. His books are a success and since he has decided to use his own name from now on, his previously published titles are now starting to resell. Orders for all his works are being placed in various stores. 

Ron however has no plans right away for a another book. With this current release doing very well, he has decided to relax for awhile. Readers who are used to seeing a new book about every year and a half may have to wait a few years before we are treated to a Ron Weasley novel. Until then The Quibbler thanks Ron Weasley for his time. 

Luna Lovegood, Editor in Chief


	10. Ten

  
Author's notes: Ron asks Pansy   


* * *

“Skeeter is probably pulling out her hair by now.” Luna chuckled as they had dinner. 

“I don’t even want to imagine how that would look.” He said. “You are staying the night aren’t you?” He asked reaching out for her hand. 

“Yes.” Pansy giggled. “With my leaving clothes here and spending the night so much, you’d think I lived here instead of home.” 

Ron shared her laugh but said nothing. Having Pansy in his home was affecting him in more ways then he had anticipated. He wanted her there on a more permanent basis but was unsure of how she would react. 

She seemed happy the way things were now but what if he asked her to move in? What would she say?

That night they decided to take a flight. The air was cooler and the night prefect for flying. The nocturnal animals were out and about and there was a peacefulness not found under the glare of sunlight.

Ron held her body close as she flew slowly over the lake. She leaned into her body and inhaled. She smelled like a mixture of her shampoo, the lake and lust. Her body wanted it, just like his did.

“Take us down.” He whispered in her ear, reaching up cradling her breasts in his hands. 

“Ron, I think….” She said holding the broom handle tight. 

“I think so too.” He said, rolling his thumbs over her nipples. “Set us down.” 

She quickly found a spot on the ground that was smooth and bought the broom down. No sooner had her feet touched the ground then she was turned and met with a harsh needy kiss. 

Her lips were swollen under Ron’s assault but she loved it. When he got this randy, it had an affect on her. She let him pull off her clothes, even smiling when she heard fabric rip at one point. 

He had pulled his own clothing off and mounted her body, pushing her into the ground. She opened her legs for him right away and let out a cry when he plunged deeply. He rode her body hard and fast, pushing her upward along the ground. He couldn’t get deep enough, he couldn’t move hard enough. 

Pansy locked her ankles around his waist. “Merlin, Ron you’re amazing.” She panted out. 

It was moments later when they cried out one right after the other, holding on tightly to each other. 

Ron held her close. He had come to value her presence in his home and in his life. He wanted to get closer to her. The odd weekend with him wasn’t enough. “Pansy, move in with me.” He said out of nowhere. 

“Ron, I spend most of my time here anyway.” She said nuzzling his temple next to hers. 

“I want you there permanently.” He said, titling his head to breathe up against her jaw. “I love you Pansy, I want you to move in with me.” He said. 

“Ron I……” she felt like crying and laughing but whatever she felt like she couldn’t speak, “I…..”

“It’s alright, you don’t have to say it back.” He said taking her jaw in his fingertips and bringing her lips close to him. “Don’t say it unless you feel it, but say you’ll live with me.” 

She smiled to herself, up against his mouth. “I’ll live with you Ron.” She said and opened her lips for his kiss. 

 

The End 

 

A/N: They may be a sequel to this one. I don’t know yet.


End file.
